Ugly Beginning
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Larten was on a blood soaked path to ruin. But a little fox demon named Reiko, escaping from her abusive captor, becomes bound to Larten. But will her powers of Fortune, Luck, and Nature be enough to escape the dastardly hands of Destiny?
1. Chapter 1

_I am, I am a unique girl_

_Look at my hoshi, my magic pearl_

_Try to control me you won't get away free_

_We foxes have a tendency to show our teeth! _

_No more running for me_

_I'm just waiting for Destiny! _

_Is it sad? Is it true?_

_Or am I waiting—just for you._

_Unlock that cage! Open that door!_

_Cuz I'm just what your looking for!_

_Sleep is the only thing for me..._

_And when I sleep..._

_I know your out there..._

_Waiting for Me_

_Your Unique Girl_

As the light in Vur Horston's eyes flickered out, Larten Crepsley's eyes blazed with a bloodlust.

As he lunged in for the attack against Traz, starting on his long and blood soaked path; another soul was in the grasp of Destiny, not too far away.

A fox means different things to different people. But a Kitsune, the shapeshifting trickster, meant luck and fortune to the human who managed to capture it. And severe misfortune to the human targeted by it.

Reiko Kurama was one such fox. She was four hundred years old, which made her an adolescent for her species; which lived to be nine hundred or more.

She had the appearance of a fourteen or fifteen year old girl with bright red hair, freckles, big expressive green eyes, and tanned skin.

In the town where Larten lived there was an older man who had managed to capture Reiko's hoshi; the source of her power; and control her.

He was a very greedy man, and though Reiko loved to steal shiny things, she did not relish stealing them and bringing them back to make this man wealthy.

When she disobeyed him or annoyed him, the man would sting her with wards he had bought from a priest.

He used her luck to live a long an prosperous life, so he had yet to die.

Reiko was grumbling to herself, walking through the town, heading to steal from Traz. He supposedly had a gold earring that the master wanted.

Suddenly the master ran towards her, and slammed right into an orange haired, blood covered boy.

The man shrieked, and from his neck the hoshi snapped—and landed in Larten Crepsley's hand.

Larten looked from the old man to the young girl, panicked and took off again.

Because of the binding, Reiko had to follow.

So it began, a bloodthirsty murder and a tricky fox, escaping into the unforgiving night.


	2. Praying to Gravestone

Reiko made it panting into the graveyard.

It was cold, and rain was threatening in the sky.

She could feel the invisible tether pulling her towards the murderous Larten Crepsley, in the mausoleum.

Reiko cupped her hands, and a blue flame lit them. She released it into the mausoleum, and the boy gasped.

"Are you a witch?" Larten asked. "Or some kind of monster?"

Reiko smiled at him. "I'm much better than that. I'm a fox."

Larten looked at her. "Why did you follow me here, fox? Are you going to kill me?"

Reiko chuckled. "Nah. I'm a pacifist."

"What's that mean?" Larten asked, leaning back in the dirt.

"It means I don't like to hurt or kill unless I have to." Reiko said. "But don't worry. I don't like to judge either."

She leaned forward against Larten's ear. "Between us, I think I would have killed that Traz fellow too. Besides, you were protecting your pack!"

"My...pack?" Larten looked at her with wide, confused eyes.

Reiko pushed a loaf of bread and a block of cheese at him, then pulled a flask of water out.

"A pack is like your family, only a person can choose their pack, o' course." Reiko grinned fangishly and took a swig of water, then passed it to him. "I'm Reiko, by the way. Reiko Kurama."

"Larten Crepsley." Larten said. "Where'd you get such fine food?"

Reiko winked at him. "Well I didn't pay for it. I'm a thief. My main targets are shiny things for my hoard. Treasure is my absolute favorite thing. But of course, I steal only for you now, Master."

"Master?!" Larten stared at her.

"Mm!" Reiko said through a mouthful of bread. "You took my hoshi—that would be my soul gem—from the old man who enslaved me. Though I gotta say, I like you much better!"

Larten put his hand in his pocket, and turned over the small jewel. He could free the fox, after all, he had no life at all, and shouldn't burden the girl with being enslaved to him; however, her gifts could come in handy for survival.

"Alright fox—Reiko—for now, just keep me warm and fed," Larten said. "Guard me from those who would take my life. And...don't call me Master. I'm just...Larten."

"Aye, Larten!" Reiko grinned at him.

Her fire dimmed enough for them to sleep, relaxed against each other, in the place of death.


End file.
